stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Keone Young
Keone Young played Dwaddle Chen in the season one episode Reality Checks Don't Bounce. Career Filmography *''Deadwood: The Movie'' (2019) *''Stand Up Guys'' (2012) *''Hemingway & Gellhorn'' (2012) *''Men in Black 3'' (2012) *''Crank: High Voltage'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) *''Why Am I Doing This?'' (2009) *''The Meaning of Endings: David Milch on the Conclusion of Deadwood (short)'' (2008) *''Monster Safari (short)'' (2007) *''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (2006) *''Crank'' (2006) *''The Karate Guard (short)'' (2005) *''The Tao of Pong (short)'' (2004) *''Mulan II'' (2004) *''Pol Pot's Birthday (short)'' (2004) *''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde'' (2003) *''The Even Stevens Movie'' (2003) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) *''Dude, Where's My Car?'' (2000) *''Rip Girls'' (2000) *''At Sachem Farm'' (1998) *''Playing God'' (1997) *''Bad Day on the Block'' (1997) *''Jack'' (1996) *''Striptease'' (1996) *''Here Comes the Munters'' (1995) *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) *''North'' (1994) *''My Girl 2'' (1994) *''Golden Gate'' (1993) *''Surf Ninjas'' (1993) *''Firestorm: 72 Hours in Oakland'' (1993) *''Dead Before Dawn'' (1993) *''Honeymoon in Vegas'' (1992) *''Shanghai 1920'' (1991) *''Fear'' (1990) *''Last Flight Out'' (1990) *''Challenger'' (1990) *''Trenchcoat in Paradise'' (1989) *''Black Rain'' (1989) *''Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers'' (1989) *''Lost Angels'' (1989) *''Alien Nation'' (1988) *''Nightingales'' (1988) *''Challenge of a Lifetime'' (1985) *''The Wild Life'' (1984) *''Girls of the White Orchid'' (1983) *''Frances'' (1982) *''Eyewitness'' (1981) *''Private Benjamin'' (1980) *''Baby Blue Marine'' (1976) *''Jerry'' (1974) Television *''Stumptown'' (2020) *''Mom'' (2019) *''Young Justice'' (2011-2019) *''Archer'' (2018) *''Designated Survivor'' (2018) *''DuckTales'' (2017) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (short)'' (2017) *''Queen of the South'' (2017) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (short)'' (2017) *''Samurai Jack'' (2003-2017) *''Sofia the First'' (2016-2017) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2015-2017) *''Madam Secretary'' (2017) *''Kevin Can Wait'' (2016) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2016) *''The Man in the High Castle'' (2015) *''Rebels Recon'' (2015) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Turbo FAST'' (2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2014) *''Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters'' (2013) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2013) *''Mad'' (2013) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2013) *''True Blood'' (2013) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (short)'' (2013) *''Naruto: Shippûden'' (2012-2013) *''Shake It Up'' (2012) *''TRON: Uprising'' (2012) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2011) *''Mike & Molly'' (2011) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades (short)'' (2010) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2010) *''Zeke and Luther'' (2010) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007-2010) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2007-2009) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2009) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''The Unit'' (2009) *''Crash'' (2008) *''American Dad!'' (2008) *''The Mighty B! (short)'' (2008) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2008) *''Root of All Evil'' (2008) *''Random! Cartoons (short)'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005-2007) *''John from Cincinnati'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2007) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2007) *''The War at Home'' (2006-2007) *''Ben 10'' (2007) *''Deadwood'' (2004-2006) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2004-2006) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (short)'' (2004-2006) *''NCIS'' (2006) *''Alias'' (2001-2005) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2005) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2005) *''House'' (2005) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (2000-2005) *''Teen Titans'' (2005) *''The Batman (short)'' (2004) *''Strong Medicine'' (2004) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2004) *''Will & Grace'' (2004) *''JAG'' (2003) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2003) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2003) *''The Proud Family'' (2003) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2002) *''Judging Amy'' (2002) *''Everwood'' (2002) *''King of the Hill'' (2002) *''Justice League'' (2002) *''The Invisible Man'' (2002) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' (2001) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (2001) *''Static Shock (short)'' (2000) *''Arli$$'' (2000) *''Baywatch'' (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (1999) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1999) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995-1999) *''The Simpsons'' (1999) *''Smart Guy'' (1999) *''Boy Meets World'' (1998) *''Conrad Bloom'' (1998) *''Jenny'' (1998) *''Caroline in the City'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) *''The Faculty'' (1996) *''Marker'' (1995) *''Get Smart'' (1995) *''Family Album'' (1994) *''The Byrds of Paradise'' (1994) *''Mad About You'' (1993) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993) *''The Untouchables'' (1993) *''MacGyver'' (1989-1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''The Golden Girls'' (1989-1992) *''Mathnet'' (1991) *''Family Matters'' (1991) *''Dynasty: The Reunion (mini-series)'' (1991) *''Ann Jillian'' (1990) *''Generations'' (1990) *''Paradise'' (1990) *''The Karate Kid (short)'' (1989) *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) *''Dear John'' (1989) *''DuckTales'' (1988) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1988) *''Small Wonder'' (1988) *''Tour of Duty'' (1988) *''21 Jump Street'' (1987) *''Head of the Class'' (1987) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1986) *''Kay O'Brien'' (1986) *''Centurions'' (1986) *''G.I. Joe'' (1985-1986) *''Jonny Quest'' (1986) *''Webster'' (1984-1986) *''Jem'' (1985) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1984-1985) *''Lady Blue'' (1985) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1985) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1985) *''E/R'' (1985) *''G.I. Joe: The Revenge of Cobra (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984) *''The Duck Factory'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1984) *''The Fall Guy'' (1982-1984) *''Buffalo Bill'' (1984) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1983) *''Matt Houston'' (1983) *''Cheers'' (1982) *''The Jeffersons'' (1982) *''Taxi'' (1982) *''Bring 'Em Back Alive'' (1982) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1982) *''Hart to Hart'' (1982) *''I'm a Big Girl Now'' (1981) *''Husbands, Wives & Lovers'' (1978) *''Police Story'' (1977) *''Grady (mini-series)'' (1976) *''Kojak'' (1974) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1973) *''Search'' (1972) *''The Bill Cosby Show'' (1970) *''Room 222'' (1969) External Links * * Category:Actors